You're the one
by obito-no-tenshi
Summary: 'Pensamiento de Itachi y Deidara. Itachi ama a Deidara pero no se lo dice hasta que…, Deidara está profundamente enamorado de Itachi, pero su orgullo no le permite amarlo. Se dirán que se aman o solo perderán el tiempo. Espero les guste.' 'YAOI Y OOC.' asi me gusta. xD


You're the one.

Tú eres el único a quien yo amo. No sé cómo ni cuándo comenzó todo esto, pero lo único que tengo claro es que te amo, llegaste a mi corazón. Lograste que el hielo en mi interior ya no estuviera. Como lo has hecho. Si tú eres un simple niño inmaduro que solo se interesa en las explosiones, como. Por favor dime como lograste ser parte de mi corazón, como lograste despertar esos sentimientos en mi interior. Lograste ser parte de mis pensamientos, cuando despierto pienso en ti, igual como cuando estoy en vela en las noches te veo dormir, imagino. Tu boca, tus besos, tus caricias, tu ser, todo eres tú, entiende que eres lo mas importante en mi vida. Pero soy un Uchiha, jodida vida no, y no puedo permitirme tener estos sentimientos hacia ti, por eso lo mantengo en secreto, te veo en secreto, cuido de ti sin que tu sepas que estoy presente. Pero algo me dice que tu no sientes lo mismo por mí, solo sé que por ser un Uchiha me odias por estos malditos ojos que poseo no me permiten estar contigo. La única esperanza que me queda es terminar con mi agonía y mi desesperación. El saber que tú me odias por solo poseer estos ojos me mata del dolor, no soporto que tú me odies y todo por mis ojos. Por eso la medida de quitarme la vida en la pelea que tendré con mi hermano para parar la agonía de mi vida, no puedo vivir sin ti y si no te tengo para que vivir.

Tú eres el único que me ignora, tú eres el único que desprecia mi arte con esos ojos tuyos. Como odio tus ojos. Si no fuera por esos ojos, también porque eres un Uchiha. Porque tienes que serlo, porque no tan solo te vas y dejas que mi amor desvanezca como ya lo han hecho conmigo ya, como lo ha hecho sasori, por que no tú simplemente desapareces de Akatsuki y te mueres de una vez y terminas con mi locura de amor por ti. Jamás te lo diré. Porque, el por qué es muy simple. Mi maldito orgullo no me permite rebajarme a mirarte o el simple hecho de hablarte. Te odio por despreciar mi arte, pero en el fondo me muero de amor por ti, sé que soy un simple niño con ganas de hacer que mi vida explote y creo que me lo has dicho también que solo tengo que callarme. Pero no mi orgullo no me lo permite jamás puedo perder una pelea contigo. Pero cada vez que hablas o me miras con esos jodidos ojos y estúpidas voz sexy me dan ganas de estrangularte como ya lo he hecho con tobi. Pero no puedo negar que tus ojos son maravilloso… no puedo negar que mi arte queda reducido a nada a comparación con tus ojos, es tono rojizo como la sangre es excitante. Pero me digo a mi mismo para que vivir en un mundo lleno de desesperación no vale la pena que exista, yo sin ti no puedo vivir.

Itachi se encontraba en la copa de un árbol pensando en lo que quería decirle al niño de sus pensamientos. Itachi pensó en voz alta.

**Yo Uchiha Itachi doy por terminada mi agonía, he decidido olvidarte. Tu el niño de mis pensamientos, tu el dueño de mi corazón. Moriré en esta pelea para que yo pueda ser feliz al fin. **

**Un pequeño rubio pasaba por donde estaba itachi lo escucho todo.**

**Deidara quedo impactado con lo que escucho. Itachi se percato de la presencia del joven rubio, bajo del árbol y abrazo a Deidara y dijo: porque tienes que odiarme, porque tienes que ser el que roba mis pensamientos, porque robas mi aliento... te amo Deidara... y no quiero dejarte, y no me importa que me odies.**

**Deidara quedo helado, no podía creer que itachi se le declarara, Itachi lo amaba en secreto, no lo podía creer. Las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, correspondió al abrazo de Itachi y le hablo al oído: Ita...Itachi yo... también... te... amo.**

**Itachi rompió el abrazo y miro a los ojos a deidara y pensó: por fin puedo vivir por algo. Mi pequeño y revoltoso rubio eres mío al fin y no te dejare ir.**

**Itachi tomo una mano de Deidara y la apretó fuerte con su mano. Deidara con este acto de Itachi sonrió, Itachi le hiso un gesto con de sonrisa y acercó su frente a la de Deidara y le dijo: jamás te dejare ir de mi lado estaremos juntos para siempre.**

**Deidara se puso rojo y le respondió: si me vas a besar por qué no lo haces ya.**

**Itachi quedo levemente sorprendido y acercó su labios a los labios de Deidara, el rubio sintió que la respiración de Itachi chocando con su boca. Itachi rozo los labios de Deidara y.**

**Deidara-sempai venga Tobi le prometí a Pein-sama que lo traería a la base.**

**Que inoportuno es Tobi maldito. Jodido idiota. Dijo deidara separándose de Itachi.**

**Esto no se queda así Dei de esta no te salvas me debes un beso.**

**Si itachi nos vemos hoy en la noche.**

**Te amo Deidara.**

**Yo también Te amo Itachi.**


End file.
